Path to the Unkown
by mordor the mighty
Summary: How can a simple mission turn into a journey to other worlds
1. Chapter 1 Spirited away

Chapter 1

Spirited away

Most days the fullmetal alchemist could be found holed up in the library doing research or recovering in hospital. Today though was a different story. He was currently stomping his way towards mustang's office, frowning as he walked. He approached the door, took his hands out of his pockets and exhaled deeply before knocking.

''come in'' came the voice from inside. Ed entered the room and walked up to the main desk. ''fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric reporting'' he said as he saluted to the colonel. Roy mustang looked up his papers. He saw annoyance flit over Ed's face.

''Ah fullmetal, good to see you'' said Roy. He clasped his hands under his chin. Ed's eye twitched. '' cut the crap mustang, just give me the details already'' he spat. ''Well I guess we can cut right to the chase'' mustang chuckled. '' Lieutenant'' he called. Hawkeye stood from her desk and walked over to Ed. She saluted then handed him a brown envelope. As Ed scanned over the papers, Hawkeye stood next to mustang.

''What the...'' Ed exclaimed ''what the hell kind of mission is this, it seems more like something for the research team to look into'' he huffed. ''come on fullmetal, orders are orders. At least pretend to look like your following them'' Roy sighed. Ed grunted in response and turned to leave the room. As he turned the door knob Roy's voice stopped him.

''fullmetal, if this has anything to do with the philosophers stone you are to let me know immediately, understand?'' Roy stated. ''Yes sir'' Ed fumed and closed the door behind him.

'Geez another dumb mission, I've more important stuff to deal with' Ed thought to himself as he headed back to his quarters. As he entered his room his brother greeted him. ''Hey brother'' Al chimed. He saw the look on Ed's face as he plopped down into the seat across from him, throwing the envelope down onto the table. ''what's wrong?'' he asked. ''Ah it's nothing Al, just another dumb mission for the colonel'' Ed replied. '' looks like we are gonna have to put our plans on hold for the time being'' he growled. '' Oh well a missions a mission I guess'' Al said.

Early next morning Ed stretched as he stepped onto the train in the offered to come with him but Ed had stated it was just a basic scouting observing job, so he could handle it himself. His mission was taking him to a place he already knew. 'Man aint been to Youswell in a while. Wonder how Khayal and his father are doing. I'll definitely need to pay them a visit if I can' he thought as the train rolled out of the station. The weather remained clear and clouds drifted by slowly as the train finally pulled into Youswell station. The memoires of how he and Al had fun dethroning yoki from this town poured over him as he walked down the main street.

After talking to some of the townspeople, Ed decided to head to the inn. 'Wonder if they will remember me' he thought as he pushed the door open and entered the main hall area. ''Hello welcome to...'' started Khayal but stopped mid sentence when he saw Ed. '' Hey what's up'' Ed replied holding up his hand. ''Ed hey, long time no see'' Khyll said and shook Ed's hand '' How have you been?'' he asked. '' Yeah I'm doing okay.'' Ed replied '' Just getting by'' he said with a smile.

''It's great to see you. Think you could hook me up with a room for a while. What's the rate nowadays.'' Ed asked.

''Well for someone who helped to save our home and grave I guess we could let the price slide'' a voice chimed up behind them. Ed and Khayal turned to see Halling walking towards them. ''Hey Ed, long time no see.'' Halling said. '' hey old man, how's it going'' Ed said. After catching up with Khayal and Halling, Ed turned in for the night. Bright and early the next morning he took off to visit the scene of the investigation for his mission. 'Many people have seen a drifter coming and going from the site recently, wonder what they have been up to' Ed thought as he approached the site. It was located next to an abandoned mine shaft that bore deep into the earth. He found small evidence of alchemy as if the ground itself had been disrupted. He clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground to restore the earth. Once the dirt was restored, Ed noticed something at the side of his eye. He sifted through it to see if anything was left behind that could help him. Eventually he came across a transmutation circle drawn onto the ground and what looked like some sort of crystal lying on top of it. He picked it up and examined it. Thinking nothing of it, he placed it in his coat pocket. He took a step back to make a quick sketch of the circle. 'Well it looks basic but there's some extras thrown in 'He thought to himself.

'' Hard at work I see'' he heard Halling call to him as he and his son walked towards him. '' Hey'' he replied. ''We were just wondering where you where, you left so early I was worried that you'd gone missing'' joked Halling. ''Well I just wish I knew what this circle was for and I found this'' He took the crystal out of his pocket '' I don't really know what it's for'' he said.

Suddenly blue light shot out from Ed's feet. ''what... what the hell!'' Ed yelled. Khayal and his father stumbled back in shock. ''Ed!'' they shouted in unison. ''I...I can't move'' Ed yelled trying with all his might to move his body. Halling reached out a hand to Ed but Ed's body was frozen stiff. The crystal in his pocket made a high pitched squeal and he felt it shudder. Black arms covered Ed's body and his eyes widened as he saw a gate open under his feet. A familiar feeling stole over him and he stopped fighting against it. As Khayal's and Halling's screams rang in his ears, his eyes began to glaze over and he lost conciseness.


	2. Chapter 2 Land of the king

Chapter 2

Land of the King

The sound of running water tickled at Ed's ears. When he finally came to and gathered himself, he found that he was lying inside a grand pond of some sorts. His head was spinning and his back hurt from his fall. He was soaked from head to toe. Ed groaned as he tried to stand but wobbled and fell back onto the floor again. He put a hand to his head to try and steady himself.

'Where the hell am I?' Ed thought as he took in his new surroundings. He was in a huge courtyard surrounded by even bigger pink buildings. The sky was clear blue as the sun beat down onto him.

' Wow this is some place' Ed thought. He stood up and shook the water off his coat.

'' Umm excuse me, are you alright? '' Ed heard a concerned voice ask from nowhere. Ed blinked and looked for the owner of the voice. He clapped eyes on a boy in a blue uniform standing at the edge of the pond with his hand out. '' Eh...I'm okay, thanks'' Ed replied as he grasped the boys hand and pulled himself out of the pond. As he shook off the rest of the water from his clothes, he looked the boy up and down. ' wow , he's got such big pretty eyes' Ed thought then mentally kicked himself 'snap out of it you dummy now's not the time for that '

''Are you sure your alright?'' Asked the boy again as Ed shook his head. 'How'd you end up in the pond anyway?'' He asked. Ed froze in response and blushed slightly.

'' Eh well...that's a bit of a long story'' He simply stated. He sniffed and sneezed from the coldness of the pond water. ''Well first things first, we should get you out of those wet clothes before you catch cold'' Ed blushed at this stamen. ''Follow me and I'll get you some dry one. My name is Haruhi, nice to meet you'' Haruhi said with a smile. 'Edward Elric'' Ed answered with another sneeze. They both headed towards the main building in the courtyard. As they headed through the main doors Ed gasped. '' Wow it's even more fancy on the inside'' he said. Haruhi giggled. '' Yeah it is a bit overwhelming eh'' Haruhi stated. They climbed some stairs and stopped in front of a set of large white doors. Ed looked up and read the sign 'disused music room, this should be interesting' he thought as Haruhi pushed down the handle and swung the door open. Ed thought he saw red rose petals fly out from the room.

'' Welcome'' A group of voices greeted him as they both entered the room. He spotted them gathered around a large red chair.

'' Oh Haruhi it's you'' one said as he rose to greet them. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. '' Daddy really missed you'' he chimed and struck a hurt pose. Ed took a step back as Haruhi sweat dropped. 'What's this guy's damage' Ed thought. '' Tamaki sempai, you saw me not that long ago'' Haruhi huffed.'' Don't over react''.

Tamaki peeked over Haruhi's shoulder. '' Well well, who is this child with you Haruhi'' Tamaki asked intrigued. Ed's eye twitched. '' WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE'' Ed yelled ''and I'm not a kid either'' he growled.'' The name's Edward Elric, nice to meet you'' he said to the group. Tamaki stepped forward and raised his arms ''Welcome to the ouran high school host'' he said loudly. ''call me king'' He finished.

''Here, this is a spare uniform till your clothes dry'' Haruhi said handing Ed a bag. ''Thanks'' he said and took off to get changed. When he returned, Tamaki addressed him first. '' Oh wow that uniform reeeeeeeeeeeeally suits you'' Ed blushed scarlet. ''Would you consider becoming a host?'' He asked. ''Eh...no thanks'' Ed replied.

''So how did you end up in the pond anyway?'' Haruhi asked curiously after introducing Ed to the rest of the group.

''Well'' said Ed ''That I'm afraid is a very long story''


End file.
